Ansavian
by M G John
Summary: AU Post Fifth Year. When Harry begins hearing voices, he questions his sanity, when the changes begin, he knows he's finally cracked, but just say he hasn't. Who do these voiced belong to, and just what is causing these changes, more importantly, can they help him defeat Voldemort?


**PROLOGUE**

"How much further?" she asked, tossing her rucksack off as she leaned over to take gasps of the crisp mountainous air. She was a young woman, appearing in her early twenties at the latest, her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail quite pragmatically. She shivered, huddling her thick winter jacket around her for the extra warmth her blue tinted lips and pale face demanded. They'd been travelling for over a month already, neither of them expecting that it would take so long to search one, relatively small mountain range.

"Shouldn't be too far now Lills" a man with scruffy black hair and glasses responded to her as he began unpacking the supplies to set up camp. "About a half day climb until we reach Aneto and that's the last peak, if they're not there then we'll set off home." He looked up, catching sight of his wife before hurrying over, leaving the recently removed items scattered haphazardly around his backpack.

"Merlin Lilly your freezing." He said, touching a freshly ungloved hand to the green eyed womans cheek. "That's it!" He cried, a flick of his wrist releasing his wand from its resting place in the holder strapped to his forearm. "I'm casting a warming charm on your right now, Dumbledore be damned!"

A gently laid hand pushed the stem of his wand away from her face before he could even begin the incantation. "No James," the woman whispered. "He said no magic for a reason, the last thing we need now is death eaters or the foreign authorities breathing down our necks-

"I don't care if th-"

"I know. I know" She said, raising her gloved hand to caress he cheek lovingly in a familiar motion. "But you said it yourself James, it's only another half a days climb and then we can set off home, okay?"

He resisted at first, but gazing into those almond shaped eyes he knew he couldn't deny her. Lilly Evans emerald eyes had been James Potter's greatest weakness for as long as he could remember.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Good," She smiled impishly, a pinkish hue returning to her cheeks "now set up that tent because I'm bloody freezing!"

James grinned back momentarily, his lopsided smile setting her heart a flutter before he turned back to the supplies calling back over his shoulder cheekily "Yes Mam, will we be using the master bedroom again tonight Mrs Potter?"

She chuckled. "Oh honestly James, it's been over five months already, do you really still feel the need to keep calling me that?"

"Soo that's a….." He ducked a glove hurtled in his direction by the frozen woman.

"Yes, Mr Potter, Yes. " She giggled, her melodic laughter singing along the mountain peaks.

"Seriously, though Lilly, you know that it won't get old right? Not for a hundred years."

"I know James."

Hours later, the two found themselves huddled together by the fireplace, their bodies seeking each other's warmth as the clock chimed midnight.

"Happy New Year Mrs Potter" he whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year James."

It was times like these, despite the cold, despite the war, despite the absence of their loved ones; Lilly and James Potter couldn't help but feel like the luckiest people alive.

**-ANSAVIAN-**

"Stop! Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That tingling."

"What tingling Lilly?"

"Over here, there's something magical around here James, I can feel it."

"I don't know what you're talki….. woah." He breathed out, basking in the ambient magic unleashed around them and suddenly it was as if every single bad thing that had happened since the war began was gone, only hope remaining in its place. Vaguely he noted the bitter chill retreating around them as a joyous warmth shot through his fingertips tingling his entire body. Even without her having noticed it first, he could tell by the sheer happiness on Lilly's face that she was feeling it as well, his own bliss growing ten-fold in response.

"This is it James! Don't you see, this is what we've been searching for! We found them!" The words toppled out one after the other, rushed haphazardly from her mouth by excitement. She threw herself at her husband, arms wrapping around him in delight as she pressed her lips against his. This, standing here with her husband in her arms at the highest peak of the Pyrenees mountain range was paradise, a perfect start to the New Year.

For a while, they just embraced, allowing themselves to adjust to the sudden and unrelenting elation.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked.

In truth, they didn't know exactly what it was they were looking for, only searching under the guise of some vague notions and ideas Professor Dumbledore had given them.

"Of course it is, Professor Dumbledore told us they were the opposing force of the Dementors, doesn't it make sense then, this sudden bliss and warmth as opposed to-"

"The cold and depression! Lily I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a genius! So how do find them?"

"Well," She said, falling into her instructive side, the corners of her eyes scrunching up in concentration. "It stands to reason that since we're already feeling the effects, we must be in close proximity to them; and given that the Dementors are so fond of the dark, it seems likely that these creatures will be found of the light. So we need to find the place with the greatest light, or since the Dementors make their surrounding area darker, we're looking for a place that appears all the more bright?"

"What about up there?" Her husband replied, hand pointing out into the distance.

Following his finger she looked, eyes falling upon the raised circular structure. It was clearly hollow, and though it could possibly been a trick of the light, to the naked eye it did seem as though there were a parting in the clouds above them, golden beams of sun trickling down from the sky only to the enclosure.

"Who's the genius now Mr Potter?" Lilly winked playfully, before darting off in the direction of the summit with new found energy, her auburn tresses cascading playfully behind her as she undid her ponytail. James watched her for a moment, mesmerised by the light dancing off of her hair and reflecting in her bright green irises as she turned to him, somewhat impatiently.

"Well, are you coming?" She huffed.

He grinned, gathering his wits before taking off after her.

**-ANSAVIAN-**

By the time the newly-weds reached the summit, they were again forced to wait for a moment to allow themselves to adjust to the sheer joy that consumed their very cores. It didn't take as long as it had the first time, the two of them now used to this strange force of adaptation, and the couple soon set off around the perimeter, searching for an entrance. It was only later, on what could have been their fifth, or even sixth laps did they realise their efforts were in vain.

"I recognise that rock Lilly I'm sure of it, we've definitely passed it at least four times already. This is useless." James said to his wife, the frustration evident in his voice.

"You're right." She replied, and she was surprised to find herself disappointed. It was strange that whilst the effects of the Dementors was constant and unyielding, the more time the two spent in the presence of this power, the less effect it seemingly had on them. Perhaps that was a fundamental difference between the two beings, she pondered, longingly gazing at the steep rock wall in front of them.

There had to be a doorway, Lilly was sure of it, some manner of gaining access to what lay beyond. It was obvious they couldn't go under the wall; it was surely a part of the rock beneath the mountain, and without muggle mountaineering equipment they would be unable to go over without using magic. It was almost as if the wall were a ward. Not wizard cast of course, she'd recognise the signs, but naturally occurring, formed by the long-time exposure to the creatures that dwelled within it. It was unusual though for the ward to take on a physical shape, almost like the doorway to Diagon Alley behind The Leaky Cauldron. There was no simply finding an open entrance in the rock face, more likely it was they had to go through, that the wall had to be-

"-opened." Lilly breathed.

"What?"

"We have to open it, you see James? There's no going around it so we have to go through it!" She knew she was right, she didn't know how but she was certain of it.

"Alright then" James said quizzically, furrowing his brow. "And how do we do that?"

Lilly quieted once more, running through all the magical theory she had studied during her years at Hogwarts. Wards were a subdivision of charms so they must operate on the same magical principles. Usually to open a ward once needed a counter-charm, or a pass code or sorts. Wards operated on a lock and key schematic. One either opened the door with the key, or broke it down. In the case of physical wards, just like in Diagon Alley, only a specific spell or tapping code would allow the person entrance.

"I have an idea" She said whipping her wand out and approaching the wall.

"Lilly, you know we can't use magic, Professor Dum-"

"I know what Professor Dumbledore said James, as I reminded you yesterday I believe." She replied, turning her most stern gaze on her husband. She honestly reminded him of McGonagall when she used that. "I just want to try something."

Unlike Diagon Alley, whose warding charms were embedded withing the wall, a naturally occurring ward wouldn't require a complex cognizant pass code. It was more than likely then that all she would have to do was a simple tap. When she was arms-length from the wall she reached out her wand and placed it against the structure for a long moment.

Nothing happened.

She sighed, of course it wouldn't require a tap from a wand, magic like this wasn't contrained by the focus of wands, and besides, these creatures were surely unlikely to use wands given that only witches and wizards were allowed to do so.

She almost jumped with the sudden realisation. How could she have been so stupid, magical creatures had no need for wands since the magic they cast was predominantly wandless, a feat only the more powerful witches and wizards were able to achieve. Of course the wards wouldn't respond to her wand, it would however likely respond to the hand of a wandless magic user.

"James." She called, catching her husband's attention which had been searching their surrounding for alternate entries to the structure.

"Yes?"

"You can use wandless magic right?"

He shuffled slightly, becoming slightly embarrassed under her appraising stare. "Yes" He drew out the word. "But only a tiny bit, barely enough to summon my wand"

"But you understand the process? I mean, you can channel your magic into your hand for the casting, yes?"

"Yes." Now he was even more confused, but he didn't ask questions. The Marauders had learnt early on in their Hogwarts days that you didn't question the brilliance of Lilly Evans.

"Good; I need you to channel your magic into your hand and then place it upon the rock." She moved to the side, giving him access to the steep face and allowing him to shuffle up beside her, placing his palm flat against it. For a moment a look of intense concentration overcame his face, before he opened his eyes panting slightly.

Nothing had happened.

She huffed. Now she was getting really frustrated, and it was apparent to James who immediately cut into her thoughts.

"Maybe, I did it wrong." He said hastily, scrunching his eyes up once more and placing his hand on the rock.

She doubted he had, it was more likely that she had simply miscalculated again.

"James" She called

"Hold on Lilly, just gimme a minute".

He was clearly putting everything he had into the exercise, droplets of sweat beginning to form on his brow. It was endearing, adorably so because she knew he was doing it for her, because he believed more in her own intelligence and rationalisation that the immovability of the surface before them.

"James" She called again, much more softly this time.

"Just a sec Lills, almost there."

Goodness she loved him. She moved in closer to him, placing her hand upon his own. She was just about to tell him it was useless when she felt it; a spark passing between their finger-tips before a sudden warming beneath their palms on the rock surface.

The rock had begun to move.

"James!" She called as they both jumped back. He turned to her, a broad grin stretched across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"I told you I could do it" He said smugly.

But he hadn't, at least she didn't think so. Nothing had happened until she had placed her hand over his leading her to believe it had been the combination of the two that had caused this disruption.

"No; no James honey, I don't think it was you."

"Of course it was, what else could it have been?"

Before them the rock began to melt, draining in on itself like a whirlpool in the sea as a hole appeared and began to grow larger. It couldn't have been the combined power of their magic, she surmised, as Lilly didn't know how to channel wandless magic. No; it was much more likely it was something else between the two of them but what could it be? Something that the two of them together created that and open a ward, a ward which was clearly light magic if it formed on the back of these creatures. Creatures whose very existence was of joy, happiness…

"Love."

"Sorry what was that?" James enquired, turning to his wife as the whirlpool reached its peak forming an arch shaped tunnel before them.

"It was our love James, when I put my hand over yours I was thinking about how I loved you, and that was when it started opening. Oh it all makes sense now, hasn't Professor Dumbledore always said that the most powerful magic was love? And these creatures, they're a magical embodiment of love in a way, all those emotions we felt as we approached. Of course the ward could only be opened by love. Goodness, the sheer magical complexities of manifesting the emotion in a ward-"

"Lilly, you're getting off topic" he reprimanded her affectionately

"Right, right." She gathered herself, there would be time to investigate the magical manifestation of love later, when they were home, but right now they had some creatures to find. She turned her attention onto the tunnel before them, stretching endlessly into the darkness.

"Lumon Charms you reckon?" James asked.

"No you prat, that's why we brought the torches, remember?" she said, hands going to her backpack in search of the device.

"Oh yeah, the muggle light stick things!" He said excitedly, reaching for his own. "Sirius isn't gonna believe it when I tell him about this!"

"James." She turned to him solemnly. "He can't know about any of this, remember. As far as anyone back home is concerned this is simply our honeymoon okay?"

"I know" he replied, grin melting off his face, he didn't like lying to their friends she knew, but especially not to Sirius. Still, this mission was of the utmost secrecy, Dumbledore had told them so, and she wouldn't be telling Alice either. She felt guilt and the sudden downcast expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," She laid a loving hand on his nape with a reassuring rub. They were in this together the two of them. Feeling the need to distract him somehow she pulled his face toward her own giving him a long, passionate kiss before releasing him.

"Now we've got some creatures to find." She smiled, clicking on her torch and setting off into the tunnel, James following.

A short distance later he turned to her, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"So it was our love ey? Man, I guess that means you've got it bad Mrs Potter, don't you?"

She laughed, slapping him hard on the shoulder as they continued deeper along the path.

**-ANSAVIAN-**

She could feel eyes watching them. She knew from the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. James could obviously feel it to as he whispered into her ear a warning.

"Be on your guard."

She didn't think the creatures would hurt them, it seemed unlikely if they were light embodiments of love she had deduced them to be, but it was unnerving never the less to know an unseen force was watching you, judging your every move as you invaded its rightful territory.

It happened instantaneously; a powerful blinding light filling the tunnel suddenly as the pair were blinded. Lilly covered her eyes but still the light shone through, penetrating her irises despite the solid arm covering them.

When it retracted, they were no longer in the tunnel, instead finding themselves in a fully enclosed roofless stone room. It was clean cut, the walls of the enclosure glossy and polished, the floor as sparkling as anything Lilly had ever seen, the room was filled with light in a way that no torch or light-bulb could ever hope to replicate, Glorious sun pouring torrentially through the open roof to fill the entire room with an intense warmth.

From the stone itself, five thrones were carved each around the edges of the room. When she studied the floor more closely, she recognised the star shaped pentagram carved into the floor filling the room, a throne at each of its points. In the short time she had taken all this in, James had already removed his wand and had it pointed in front of him, ready to curse any suddenly appearing target, a fierce look on his face.

She took a step forward hesitantly, foot delicately landing on the ground so that she could still jump back if she activated any protections. When nothing happened, she took another cautious step; when she found herself safe once again she proceeded to walk into the centre of the pentagram, James voice calling out to her warningly as she left his side.

"Oh hush, I only want to get a better view of the room, you know these creatures won't hurt us James, they're too good, too light" Lilly said.

'_Though we are born of the light, does not mean we shan't smite.'_

She jumped, eyes scanning the room searchingly as she attempted to find the source of the disembodied voice. James wand whipped around furiously in a similar effort. When she found no source she reached out her arm beckoning James to her side, causing him to stride across the room quickly to her location.

"Put your wand down" She murmured out of the side of her mouth, elbowing him hard in the ribs when he didn't immediately comply.

"Lilly I don't th-"

"Now!" She hissed. "You're giving them the wrong impression". She fixed him with her most severe glare, causing him to visibly gulp before he pocketed the wand.

"My name is Lilly Potter, and this is my husband James, we mean you no harm." She called out.

'_Yet you break into our home, when we want to be alone _'

Yes, she was certain of it now. She had thought she was confused the first time but now she knew for certain. Whatever the creature was it was definitely not speaking aloud, rather the voice was inside her head.

"Oh leave the mortals be Ultor" a voice rang out, reverberating around the room and couple turned instantaneously to its source, both wands out and pointing reflexively. Lilly's jaw dropped and she knew by the clattering on the floor they had both dropped their wands. Sitting before them on one of the five thrones, was a creature Lilly was certain, even after all her experiences in the magical worlds didn't exist.

"Angel" James whispered reverently and Lilly couldn't help but concur.

The creature before them, sitting on one of the ornately carved thrones, was as close to angelic as anything Lilly Potter had ever seen.

The first thing she noticed was the toga, woven with silky silver gossamer thread; it covered the looming figure, easily the height of a fully grown man. The creature was humanoid, a lean pair of arms and legs protruding from its clothing, golden brown skin covering its body. The hands were different though, a soft golden glow enveloping them, but none of these features compared with the extravagance of the wings, ten feet in diameter, that spanned from the creatures back, an impossibly brilliant shade of white while golden tresses fell to its shoulders, reflecting in the light.

Despite the marvel of the beings form, Lilly found herself studying its face. It was again, extremely similar to that of a human, save for its lack of features. In place of its eyes was a pair of sunken skin covered holes, a nostril-less patricians nose and a pair of skin covered lips, outlined in the skin. It was almost as if the creature were carved from stone, its features serving no purpose but to accentuate the beings beauty.

For a while Lilly and James merely stared at the thing, dazedly drinking in the beautiful appearance before Lilly came to, slapping James arms to pull him out of his stupor.

"My apologies Lilly Potter, my appearance tends to have such affect upon mortals, not unlike your Veela; but that is beside the point. My name is Sospes, holder of the Throne of Wisdom."

The voice washed over the couple like a summer waterfall, filling their every crevice with warmth, tingling their bodies from head to toe. It was like phoenix song, powerfully melodic and uplifting, so much so that when it had finished talking the two were left with a sense of mournful absence.

"What are you?" James breathed with wide eyes.

"What are we?" A new voice raged. The two turned, seeing that they and the being before them were no longer the only ones in the room. All five thrones were filled with the same creatures, save for the slight variations in their frames.

"These mortals invade our sanctuary and simply DEMAND to know our secrets!" a broad shoulder creature in the throne of the opposite side of the chamber cried.

"Sorry, I only meant" James spluttered.

"And now it insults my intelligence! I know exactly what you meant mortal" The creature in the throne opposite them spat, its bulky frame the only thing distinguishing it from its brethren.

"NO! N-no, I wasn't-"

"It meant no harm Ultor, I am certain of it." Said a new being, this one of slightly smaller size than the others. "It is only curious; it wishes to understand us. Greetings mortals, I am Vindex, holder of the Throne of Truth."

Lilly moved in front of James addressing the new speaker before her husband could interfere.

"Greetings Vindex, holder of the Throne of Truth; might I enquire as to what your people call themselves" She responded diplomatically.

For a while the beings simply considered her, seemingly judging her from her appearance down to her very core. After what seemed like an eternity, a voice from the throne to the right broke the silence.

"They have good souls, both of them, they are not here for selfish gains, rather their journey is for selfless purposes, coming on behalf of another, seeking only our aid for the benefit of their people." A kindly voice inquired before lifting its head, face pointing in the direction of the throne behind them. "Tutela?"

Lilly and James turned once more.

The last throne was grander than that of the others and its occupant reflected this. It was larger than the others, but the difference was hardly vast. What distinguished the fifth being was its aura, immensely more powerful than the others. Its entire body was encased in a golden glow, lingering lazing around the creature.

Silence reigned dominant once more as the young man and woman were subjugated again, and for what they hoped might be the last time, to the judgement of these ethereal beings. For what might have been seconds or hours they stood tall with baited breaths until finally the creature spoke.

"Greetings Lilly and James Potter. I am Tutela, holder of the Throne of Love, Lord of the Five Thrones."

The creatures voice echoed mightily around the circular room as it reverberated off the walls. There was no mistaking the power it held, Lilly curtseyed elegantly, pinching James so that he bowed. These creatures were very powerful and if they were going to make it out of their alive, let alone having achieved their mission, they would have to be respectful.

"Greetings Lord Tutela, we bring a word from the wizard Albus Dumbledore, who humbly requests you grant us but a moment of your time to pass on a message on his behalf."

"You may proceed, Lilly Potter."

"The people of wizarding England are at war, darkness is growing, enshrouding our country by the influence of a tyrannical wizard by the name of Lord.. of L-Lord.."

"Well get on with it, spit it out mortal," The aggressive voice of Ultor cut in abruptly, but Lilly paid him no heed, focussing her attention on Tutela.

"Forgive me my lord, the tyrants crimes and influences are so vast, all but one in our country are too afraid to speak the name, for fear of bringing his ire upon themselves."

James, who thus far had held his silence allowing Lily to take the reins abruptly cut in, his face purpling slightly as he forced himself to spit the feared name from his lips.

"V-V-V-V-Voldemort, his name is Lord V-V-Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore says that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. "

"Very wise." The voice of Sopses cut in to their right pensively.

"Wise indeed." Tutela agreed. "You may continue, Lily Potter."

"The light is dimming," Lilly began again, a sudden passion strengthening her at James' display. "We are in what we fear might be eleventh hour of the war and we are losing. The Dark Lord has many powerful allies; Vampires, Werewolves, Giant, Dementors-"

"Oh I just KNEW they would be involved in this debacle somehow" Ultor cried to their left, smashing his fist down so hard in his throne the stone itself cracked under the force. "It's time we taught them a less-"

"Quiet Ultor." Tutela interrupted softly, but there was danger hidden in his voice. A warning somehow that were you to disobey him you would suffer severe consequences. "You may continue, Lilly Potter".

"Thank you my Lord," The auburn haired woman nodded, trying again to find the flow of her speech.

"And Dementors, so we come seeking allies of our own, creatures of the light to stand with us and fight against the coming darkness. If the Dark Lord takes England he will not be content, his eyes will travel across the channel, belly following, his hunger for power unsatisfied. With the strength of England behind him, the chances that France will fall are high, if we fail to stop him now, he could be here in a few short years."

"Is that a THREAT?" Ultor thundered, interrupting Lilly for the umpteenth time causing her to lose her patience.

"It is not a threat sir, merely a statement of fact and the likely subsequent consequences of failure to prevent a sociopathic megalomaniac from seizing control of one of the most powerful countries in the world."

There was a reason people said that Lilly Potter's temperament matched her fiery red hair, and as a suffocating silence filled the room, all present could appreciate that.

"I like her." the silky voice of Sopses giggled, "Yes; I like this one a lot."

Lilly paid the comment no heed, turning once again to the Leader of the Fiver Thrones.

"We ask you, Lord Tutela, will your people come to our aid?"

For an indeterminate amount of time the beings considered her proposal, the two mortals hearts hammering furiously as they waited on the decision that could change the course of the war.

"Her reasoning is sound; if England falls, it stands to reason that France would fall next." Vindex called from behind them, voice sounding disinterested. "If he gathers enough strength there, It would be likely he would try to cross our range."

"It would be wiser to intervene now; after all, prevention is better than cure. Better we lend the mortals aid now than allowing the conflict to come to our land." Sopses smiled at Lilly as it said this and for a moment the emerald eyed witch almost dared to believe they might join them. Her hand found James' and she gripped it, her stomach tightening so severely she was nauseas.

"For once, I concur with the council Tutela, if only because it's about time those no good, rotten Dementors got what's coming to them!" Ultor chimed in, the beings gruff voice eagerly signalling his agreement.

"The mortals need our help, twilight is approaching and they are defenceless to its brutality." The final being beseeched the leader.

All attention turned toward the being occupying the grand throne not a slither of sound resting in the air. Lilly's heart hammered like the marching drum of war. Surely if all of them could agree they would offer their help.

"For centuries the Ansavian have remained behind these walls, never interfering in the fickle conflicts of mortals. The prophet Ariolus has spoken with me about your wizarding war Lilly Potter, and between us we have decided it is unworthy of our intrusion, as so many of your conflicts are."

"People are dying for merlins sake!" James interrupted, his face growing red at the leaders denial of assistance.

"I am well aware of your casualties James Pott-"

"Then why don't you do something! I thought you were supposed to be creatures of love, of compassion-"

"That is enough James Potter!" The Lord of the Five Thrones commanded, but James was unable to stop, his anger at the callous behaviour of these creatures burning through him.

"-but you're not. You're heartless, no better than the Dementors you scorn!"

For a moment, it was as if time slowed to an infinitesimal speed for Lilly. One moment James was panting heavily, the red draining from his face in place of a fearful white, knowing he had gone too far. The warmth in the air retreated suddenly, leaving only a bitter chill in its wake. In a heartbeat Tutela was towering above them, glowing hand outstretched as it rested on James forehead.

He was falling, in slow motion James body curled beneath him as he gave way to the floor, eyes closed and unconscious.

"JAMES!?" Lilly screamed, falling to her knees, scurrying over to take his head on her lap. "Come on honey, wake up, James you've got to wake up now, come on honey." She felt the burning sting of tears filling her emerald pools and she tried desperately to wake him up.

She was having flashbacks reeling from the memories of the others who had died with their heads in her lap. Elizabeth Bellington, Henry Davidson, Charlotte Bones; their haunted, lifeless expressions consumed her and the tears fell, splattering on the unmoving face of the man she loved, her soul-mate.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She bellowed, the sheer anguish in her voice causing the beings to sit as far back in their thrones as possible, desperately trying to avoid the pungent grief she was emitting. She folded over him protectively, desperately kissing his face as if to revive him like in the fairy tales her mother had told her and Petunia when they were children. If so many parts of them had turned out to be true, couldn't this as well? Wasn't the power of love supposed to be greater than all?

"He will wake, Lilly Potter, but only after you have heard the message I have for you." Tutela's dangerously soft voice rang out.

She turned, anger igniting in the depths of her strikingly green irises.

"What message?" She spat at the Lord of the Five Thrones.

"I have long since known of your coming Lilly Potter, Ariolus told me of it many months ago. How you and your husband would come to us seeking a saviour whilst unaware you were carrying him along for the ride."

Her hand moved to her belly reflexively. She had suspected of course, but had no means of confirming it. By the time she had realised she was late and the sickness had begun, they were already travelling, no magic allowed. Of course, she pretended to James it was just her adjusting to the new environment and for a while she'd almost convinced herself, but it had kept recurring. She didn't allow herself to dwell on it though, how magnificent and terrifying a pregnancy would be. She loved James, of course she wanted to start a family with him, but they were in the middle of a god damned war!

"You know I'm right Lilly Potter, but what you don't know is that that boy growing inside will one day vanquish your Dark Lord, that he will become a true champion of the light."

Her head swam, dizzied by the sheer amount of information she was processing at the same time. So she was pregnant, honest and truly with child; not only that but she was having a boy? Oh James would be thrilled, he'd always wanted a little boy to teach flying and play Quidditch with, but this would be no ordinary child. If Tutela was telling her the truth, and she found it hard to believe he was lying to her, then her little boy would defeat Voldemort.

She was both elated and distraught at the prospect. That her boy, her not yet fully grown baby, would face the Dark Lord like Lilly herself had done on three occasions was downright unimaginable. Her boy, the tiny thing that had taken up residence inside of her womb, would be the next Albus Dumbledore. Her heart almost burst with pride.

"Is that all?" She asked distantly, her mind still foggy with the influx of new information.

"Just one last thing Lilly Potter, I would like to bestow upon your son my own personal blessing. A gift if you will, of power, power he shall need to achieve his destiny." Tutela replied.

She hesitated, she knew she could trust them; they were too light to do anything to directly harm anyone, especially fellow servants of the light.

"What are you?" She called, desperate for answers that would help her make her choice.

Silence struck again, Tutela seemingly weighing the cost versus the benefit of sharing this sensitive information with her.

"Many millennia ago, when magic herself was once whole a fracture formed, dividing the light from the dark. Over time, the magic became more sentient, cognizant in the absence of its counterpart and beings were formed from it. From the dark came the beings you call Dementors. Freezing cold, so starved of happiness they feasted on the very emotion of mortals like you, never satisfied until finally their hunger became too great, and they began to consume souls. We grew the light, born of it grace, we called ourselves the Ansavian, a manifestation of positive emotion and magic fused together in physical form. We were limited however, unable to reproduce as virulently as the Dark Ones and so when they came for the mortals, they in turn flocked to the few of us there were, fighting amongst each other for the right to our presence. Many died in those battles Lily Potter, the mortals disfiguring their very souls as they fought each other to remain away from the Dark Ones and as close to us as possible. Finally we grew weary, sorrow filled by the devastation our presence manifested and so we left gradually, locking ourselves away in this fortress one by one so that the mortals would learn to fight the Dark Ones themselves and our hands would be clean of their blood."

For a while she pondered that, Lilly Potter wasn't a stupid woman, she could see the blatant flaws of society; prejudice, thirst for power, an inescapable human need for shelter and protection. Wasn't it really the wise option to take? Removing themselves from the picture so that humanity would learn to fend for itself against the darkness, it was pragmatic even, If humanity had no defence from the darkness except the Ansavian, what would have happened if they had left, suddenly died out and left mortals to fend for themselves like a new-born baby.

"Okay" she called, fighting to keep her voice strong despite the terror icing through her veins.

Again as quick as a heartbeat one moment he was on his throne, the next he was at her side. He crouched down to her level, wing folded in as he placed a flaming golden hand upon her abdomen.

"You'll feel some warmth, and possibly a little pain Lilly Potter, alright?"

She nodded her head somewhat shakily and the hand moved into her belly smoothly like a knife through butter and the sensation overcame her.

It was unimaginable, like the burning heat of fiendfyre combined with the pain of one of You-Know-Who's own Crucio's, all condensed inside her stomach. Her head flew back, her spine arching as her neck became exposed and she screamed agonisingly to the heavens. One moment she was in hell, and then mercifully the world went black.

**-ANSAVIAN-**

"And so one minute we were standing there and the next, poof! We're both waking up outside unconscious. I have to be honest with you Professor Dumbledore" James Potter said, hand ruffling up his hair. "I don't think approaching them again is a good idea, they're not gonna fight for us."

"And you Lilly? You feel the same way?" She didn't dare meet his eyes, fixing her gaze on the flaming phoenix that crooned softly on the perch. She didn't want him to see, see what she'd let them do to her, know what they'd told her about her boy.

"I do, Headmaster." She responded softly.

The elderly man heaved a sigh.

"Very well, to be perfectly honest I hadn't expected much from this reconnaissance, that you found these Ansavian at all surprises me greatly. I only wish we could have learnt more about them, what their abilities were, why they were unwilling to fight for us."

James reddened visibly as Lilly redirected her gaze again, this time to one of the silver trinkets that ordained the Professors desk.

"I-I'm sorry Headmaster" James stammered out, avoiding eye contact just a fiercely as his wife.

"My dear boy, I do not mean to blame you of course, merely it my own curiosity being never quite satisfied as usual; now I have a meeting with Frank and Alice shortly, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Lilly felt his gaze directed upon her but still kept her eyes averted. She felt James take her hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of it.

"Actually there is, it's about something we discovered on the way home Professor. Lilly's pregnant, two months along, we're having a boy by our reckoning!" James grinned fiercely, expecting jubilant congratulations from their leader, but when none seemed forthcoming, both were caught off guard.

"I see," Dumbledore swallowed nervously, the colour drained from his face. "And that would make you due when exactly?"

When James remained silent, Lilly found herself forced into direct conversation with the old man once again.

"The end of July."

"Aaahh," the Headmaster sighed wearily. "I was afraid that it might be. I'm going to have to ask you both to stay for the meeting with Alice and Frank if you don't mind." From the corner of her eyes Lily couldn't help but notice the absence of usual twinkling in his blue eyes.

"What's going on professor?" James asked, a hint of nervousness betrayed in his tone.

"It concerns your son, and a prophecy made regarding the downfall of Lord Voldemort."

For the first time since entering the room, Lilly's eyes locked with those of Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
